Oscuro misterio
by Hun8059
Summary: En un mundo donde poseer un quirk es normal, y donde es rechazado por no poseer uno. Alice tendrá que enfrentar su pasado para lograr resolver sus problemas, deberá combatir sus miedos juntos a sus amigas y con aquel idiota que por alguna extraña razón no deja de aparecer en su vida, ¿destino?, ¿casualidad?, nada de eso importa, es hora de ser un héroe.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, una vez mas he desaparecido pero ahora fue por motivos de la u.

¿por que siempre la universidad quita tanto tiempo?, bueno en fin.

Hoy les traigo una historia de boku no hero academia, y aquí están los personajes Oc que planeo colocar, espero que les gusten y eso.

Adiós ~

.

.

.

 **Personajes:**

Nombre: Alice

Apellido: desconocido

Edad: 15 años

Poder: ninguno.

Padres: desaparecidos, la abandonaron a los 4 años, al parecer por no poseer quirk.

Apariencia: menuda, no tan baja, con el cabello castaño oscuro y tonos lilas, el cabello le llega hasta su cadera y siempre lo tiene amarrado en una coleta alta, posee ojos negros ónix y siempre tiene las uñas pintadas de color negro.

Personalidad: con muy mala suerte, pesimista al extremo, cuando las cosas no van como quieren odia a todo el mundo, ama a las niñas de su orfanato en especial a Yue y Sora, siente aversión por las personas con quirks, es muy seria y no suele reírse mucho, en el interior ama las cosas tiernas y le gustan los gatos.

Nombre: Sora

Apellido: desconocido

Edad: 10 años

Poder: derretir (derrite cada cosa que toca provocando un daño irreparable, puede ser mortal si es utilizado directamente contra una persona).

Padres: la abandonaron por falta de recursos.

Apariencia: es una niña delgada con gafas grandes, usa siempre pantalones anchos y polleras sueltas, no le gusta andar con zapatillas así que usualmente anda con sandalias o descalza, su cabello es naranja rojizo que siempre está con un moño desordenado, sus ojos son amarillos.

Personalidad: una chica muy segura, violento cuando algo le parece mal, es muy directa y siempre dice lo que piensa, para ella Alice es una hermana mayor, es alegre la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando las cosas la saturan llora sin poder controlarlo.

Nombre: Yue

Apellido: desconocido

Edad: 7 años

Poder: goma (su cuerpo está hecho de goma y puede resistir cualquier golpe, así como también estirarse si así lo amerita)

Padres: muertos

Apariencia: pequeña, muy delgada para su edad, usa siempre jardineras o vestidos floreados, siempre tiene una gorra en su cabeza (lo último que le dejaron sus padres), le falta un diente frontal y usa el pelo trenzado, su cabello es negro azulado, sus ojos son de color celeste claro.

Personalidad: es una niña muy juguetona e inocente, le gusta hacer nuevos amigos y esconde las cosas cuando alguien le cae mal, es muy sigilosa y por ello suele tener mucha información de su entorno, ve a Alice como su hermana mayor y es cercano a Sora, su sueño es ser una súper heroína para salvar a las personas y así que nadie quede sola como ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, al fin les traigo un capitulo, espero les guste~

.

.

.

Caminando lentamente por aquel parque veía cada niño jugar, reír, correr y mostrar sus diversos quirks. Se veían asombrosos, suspire.

Lástima que el mundo no es justo –susurre mientras seguí mi camino-

.

.

.

Así es, el mundo no es justo, desde que era pequeña supe que algo no andaba bien conmigo, desde el dia en que mis padres me abandonaron en ese orfanato y me dejaron sola me di cuenta que yo no era igual a los demás.

Fui creciendo, y los niños con los que compartía diariamente comenzaron a presentar extrañas anomalías que los cuidadores denominaban como quirk, todos tenían uno menos yo. Mire mis manos y no entendía porque de mí no había nada fuera de común, el resto era anormal pero aceptado, yo era normal pero rechazada y es así como quede sola nuevamente, apartada del resto y de mis posibilidades de salir de aquel lugar.

Tras cumplir 15 años tuve que ver mis posibilidades de que hacer con mi futuro, no tenía dinero, seguía viviendo en ese hogar de niños abandonados, no tenía quirk y mis estudios no iban del todo bien.

Demonios –chasque la lengua molesta, mientras pasaba por aquel parque donde todos se reunían con sus familias, mostrando al resto sus peculiaridades y divirtiéndose, yo en cambio paso desapercibida sin un pasado o algún futuro- … El mundo es injusto.

¡Cuidado! –el grito de alguien me despertó de mis pensamientos logrando que levantara la cabeza, sin embargo mi agilidad no fue lo suficiente para detener la pelota-

Auch! –chille mientras me arrodillaba y afirmaba mi nariz que comenzó a sangrar- maldita sea, ¿es qué esto no puede empeorar? –mi cabello tapada mi rostro evitando que el niño que había lanzado aquel balón viera las pequeñas lagrimillas que se asomaban por mis ojos, ese golpe sí que fue fuerte.-

¿Estás bien?, lo siento tanto… no fue mi intensión… y…yo, pagare lo que sea necesario si es muy grave –levante la mano impidiendo que hablara, retire mi cabello para mirar mejor al chico que me golpeo. Abrí mis ojos al percatarme que era alguien de mi edad o al menos eso creía, era de estatura mediana, tenía ojos y cabello verde ondulado, lo que más llamaba mi atención a parte de su mirada de idiota era sus llamativas pecas.- ¿hola?, ¿te sientes mareada o algo así? –Pregunto agitando su mano frente a mi rostro-

Sí, estoy bien maldito idiota –golpee su mano apartándola, me levante con la mano aun tapando mi nariz y recogiendo mi bolso que se cayó con el impacto.- deberías tener cuidado con ese estilo de juego, es demasiado rudo y puedes dañar a alguien –Camine lentamente alejándome de aquel sujeto con la única meta de llegar al hogar y recostarme para no volver a levantarme de ahí.-

¡HEY!, ¡ESPERA! –seguí caminando ignorando sus gritos, realmente mi idea de sociabilizar con alguien eran nulas en ese momento. Tras llegar a la quinta cuadra me gire observando que el chico había dejado de seguirme, suspire aliviada y tome el camino a casa lo más lento posible.-

¡Ya llegue! –grite mientras cerraba la reja de la entrada, mi nariz se sentía caliente e hinchada pero la idea de ir a la enfermería no era muy grata considerando la poca delicadeza de las mujeres de ahí.-

¡Lis-chan! –una pequeña de nos mas de 5 años llego corriendo con los brazos abiertos-

Yue no corras te caerás… -regañe tomándola en brazos y haciéndola girar- no debes correr tan rápido porque te caes con facilidad, debes saber que aunque tu poder sea ser de goma no impide que te lastimes

Perdón, es que estaba preocupada porque no llegabas y… ¡lis-chan tu nariz! –sus pequeñas manos intentaron inútilmente ayudarme. Suspire-

Si, si estoy lastimada así que no me toques que me duele, ¿ok?, iré con Sora para que me preste algo de su botiquín de primeros auxilios y estará mejor para mañana –le sonreí a duras penas ya que si bien no fue algo tan grave, para mí que no poseo nada con que amortiguar o evadir fue letal.- Anda, ve a jugar con los demás niños, regresare contigo cuando esté lista la cena.

Está bien… -dijo mientras agachaba su mirada preocupada y se iba corriendo dentro de la casona del orfanato.

Muy bien… -me golpee ligeramente las mejillas- a trabajar.

.

.

.

Eres un maldito estorbo, nunca debí haberte tenido, eres un estorbo…. Perdí todo por tu culpa y no me das ni siquiera un hijo digno de mis poderes –las voz de un hombre se escuchaba clara y fuerte-

¿De qué hablas?, ella está bien solo tiene 3 años cuando cumpla 4… -la mujer fue interrumpida por el sonido de una cachetada-

¡Cállate!, tú no sabes nada, ella no tiene poder alguno y lo sabes al igual que todos los otros engendros que haz parido, tú no eres digna de mí y por eso nunca me has podido dar un hijo en buenas condiciones, ¡estas maldita! –los sonidos de golpes eran cada vez peores-

¡Por favor, detente!, ella nos está mirando –los ojos de una niña estaban fijos en la escena, un hombre fuerte sometiendo a una débil mujer-

Que vea lo que tenga que ver, que sepa que por su culpa, ¡por no tener poderes te estoy castigando! –Apunto fijamente mientras la niña lloraba en silencio, mientras seguía observando aquella escena de terror.-

Detente, ya no más…. –el rostro desfigurado en golpes se arrastraba intentando alejarse, sin embargo el hombre no se detenía-

Te lo mereces por imbécil, no eres nada y nunca lo serás, te dejare. Te abandonare y te dejare botada cual basura –Los golpes se detuvieron y el hombre se levantó yendo hacia la puerta-

No por favor, te necesito, yo te amo no puedes abandonarme así…. –la mujer se arrastraba adolorida hacia la silueta de su maltratador quien se giró para observarla – la dejare, la abandonare, la matare si eso te hace feliz pero no me dejes sola… -el hombre se rio y pateo una última vez a la muchacha-

Eres basura, aunque abandonaras esta maldita peste seguirías procreando niños sin quirk. Te dejo y es mi última palabra –Sentencio cerrando la puerta-

No,no,no,no,no…. ¡NO PUEDES IRTE!, YO TE AMO, ABANDONE TODO POR TI…. –la niña que seguía observando en silencio y se acercó a la mujer-

Mami, no te preocupes yo sigo aquí… -la voz de la niña era tan débil y quebrada que apenas si se lograba entender. La mujer giro lentamente la cabeza viendo a la niña con odio y repugnancia, y lentamente se comenzó a reír.-

Si, sigues aquí… pero estaría mejor si nunca hubieras nacido… monstruo sin quirk –El puño de la mujer azoto el rostro de la pequeña y eso hizo que me despertara de un salto-

….un sueño… f…fue un sueño –desperté asustada y sudando, ese sueño fue lo más vivido y violento que había soñado desde que tengo memoria-

¿Lis?, ¿estás bien? –una joven de 10 años con cabello naranja y rojo se asomó por el borde del camarote-

Si, si… sigue durmiendo, solo fue una pesadilla –susurre quitándome el resto de sudor que caía por mi frente- solo fue una… pesadilla.

.

.

.

¡LEVANTENSE MALDITAS PESTES SI NO QUIEREN LAVAR EL PISO DEL COMEDOR POR UN MES! –el grito de la encargada del lugar resonó por cada pieza, levantado a todos en un segundo-

Buahhh pero que mal genio, esa señora debería retirarse ya, ni siquiera sé porque se encarga de niños siendo que a ella nunca le han gustado –la peli naranja-rojiza se quejaba dejando escapar una y otra vez bostezos –

Ya sabes cómo es, no sé porque aun te sigues quejando –le comente tirando ligeramente un mechón de su cabello-

Si, ya van 5 años desde que estoy aquí y creo que aún no termino de conocer bien a estas señoras –bostezo nuevamente colocándose el uniforme escolar.-

Vamos chicas, vamos tarde a clases –dijo Yue quien tenía una de las coletas desordenadas y con la mitad de una manzana en la boca-

¿De dónde sacaste esa manzana pequeña bribona? –Tome su cabello y lo amarre correctamente- sabes que no puedes sacar alimento a menos que las señoras te lo den en el desayuno-

Ya sé, ya se, es que tenía hambre así que lo saque a escondidas cuando nadie me veía, ten les doy esto que me queda –ofreció amablemente-

No te preocupes estamos bien, podemos sobrevivir hasta la hora de almuerzo –sonrío Sora revolviendo el cabello de la pequeña y agarrando su mochila- pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras, regresaremos lo más temprano posible, ¿ok?

Cuídate pequeña –dije mientras le besaba la mejilla- no causes alboroto y evita a la señora de la cocina porque si se entera de que sacaste algo sin su permiso no abra manera de que te podamos ayudar.

Está bien, me quedare tranquila jugando con los otros niños –sonrió mostrando el diente que le faltaba-

Así me gusta, pórtate bien, nos vemos –agite la mano mientras salimos corriendo por la puerta para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. No era la mejor claro, pero al menos teníamos una educación para después valernos por nuestra cuenta, teniendo ya 15 años debía comenzar a velar por mi futuro, debía buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y ver mis posibilidades para sustentarme. Mire a Sora quien caminaba alegremente, y pensar que me queda tan poco tiempo con ellas.

Estas otra vez mirándome con esa cara –me regaño Sora golpeando mi ceño fruncido- no te preocupes antes de tiempo, aún nos queda tiempo y no digas que no era eso en lo que pensabas porque eres como un libro abierto, a pesar de que pongas esa cara de perro rabioso jajaja –saco la lengua molestándome-

¿Con que perro rabioso?, ¡ven acá pequeña mocosa! –Le grite mientras corría intentando perseguirla, pero choque estrepitosamente con su espalda- ¡EY, pudiste haberme avisado que te detendrías!

Mira…. –apunto al frente. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude asombrada de la escena, ahí se encontraba el hombre más fuerte de Japón, all might. Pero si estaba ahí eso significaba que había problemas-

Sera mejor que nos alejemos Sora –la tome del brazo pero una fuerza nos aprisiono contra el piso, mi cuerpo cayo sin poder resistirme y Sora no estaba mejor que yo, ambas asustadas y sin manera de escapar-

Pero mira que suerte tengo hoy –Un ser bastante deforme se colocó frente a nosotras, al parecer él era el causante de que estuviéramos inmovilizadas- ALL MIGHT, ¡SI NO TE ALEJAS LE HARE DAÑO A ESTAS MUCHACHAS!

Con un poco de esfuerzo levante mi mirada lo vi, estaba ahí con su imponente presencia y con una sonrisa en la cara, ¿era posible reírse de una situación así?

Lis, creo que puedo utilizar mi quirk con este sujeto pero necesito que me ayudes –susurro Sora lo más claro que podía, ya que la presión que estaban ejerciendo sobre nosotras aún era muy fuerte- debes traerlo lo más cerca de mí para poder atacarlo, all might será fuerte y todo pero es muy débil con respecto a los civiles, lo dejara ir para salvarnos.

¡¿Qué lo distraiga y como se supone que haga eso?! –le dije alterada-

¡Solo hazlo! –su mirada me hizo tragar saliva, Sora podía ser muy cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía-

Está bien… -

Y bien all might, será mejor que te alejes de mi si quieres que ellas no sufran más daño –el villano estaba pendiente del hombre musculoso pero seguía estando muy lejos de Sora para poder atacarlo, necesitaba traerlo hasta acá.

Eres un maldito por intentar chantajearme con niñas pequeñas, será mejor que las dejes libres ahora que me siento con humor, sino realmente me molestare –All might se trono los dedos colocando un rostro más serio.-

¿Me estas retando? –de repente el villano me tomo del cabello alzándome, a pesar de no verse muy fuerte era lo suficiente para que de mi cabeza comenzara a salir sangre, el maldito no era tan débil como pensaba.-

¡SUELTAME MALDITO IMBECIL! –le grite intentando alejarme, mi cuerpo no podía resistir tanto-

¡SUELTALA! –Grito el superhéroe-

¡LIS! –La voz de Sora me ayudo a tranquilizarme, era la oportunidad que estaba buscando-

Ahhh, eres una burla, ¿te sientes tan poderoso atacando a alguien como yo?, sin quirk, que débil y patético ser eres –le escupí en el rostro haciéndolo enojar-

¿Patético?, ya veremos quién es patético –dijo arrojándome al piso con todas sus fuerzas logrando que quedara al lado de la peli-roja-

Ahora…Sora –le susurre antes de desmayarme-

Eres un maldito bastardo –Las manos de ella comenzaron a calentarse y en cuanto toco el pie del súper-villano este cayo llorando del dolor- ¡no vuelvas a tocar a mi amiga! –iba a volver a tocarlo pero all might se lo impidió-

No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir pequeña, es un ser vil –dijo observando como el hombre malo se revolcaba de dolor- pero no mereces ensuciar tus manos por alguien como él.-

.

.

.

Cuando desperté me encontré cara a cara con una abuelita muy cerca de mi rostro, pestañe un par de veces antes de alejarme lo más pronto posible y quedarme quieta en el rincón del fondo.

¿Qu…quien es usted? –pregunte nerviosa, mire mi entorno y no se veía como un lugar peligroso sin embargo seguía siendo extraño-

Tranquila niña, un viejo amigo te trajo acá y te estoy curando las heridas, soy Recovery girl y soy la enfermera de este lugar –lentamente me fui acercando hasta quedar nuevamente sentada en la camilla- muy bien, seguiré curando tus heridas entonces.

¿Y quién es su amigo? –Y fue cuando recordé a Sora- ¡MI AMIGA!, ¿DONDE Y COMO ESTA SORA?-

Tranquila tu amiga está dando una vuelta por la escuela con all might, él fue quien te trajo aquí, al parecer se sintió responsable del incidente con aquel villano y dijo que como héroe era responsabilidad de que ustedes se encontraran completamente bien –sonrió colocando un par de vendas en mi cabeza-

Oh… ya veo –

Cerré la puerta de la enfermería y mire mi alrededor, realmente estaba en una escuela, pude ver un par de chicos corriendo por el pasillo.

¿Sora, donde te metiste? –Camine despacio recordando las palabras de recovery girl-

*FLASHBACK*

Tuviste mucha suerte, para un civil recibir este tipo de impacto directo de un súper villano podía ser letal, teniendo en cuenta que en ti no hay nada extraordinario para amortiguar o defenderte –dijo mientras terminaba de curarme-

¿Cómo lo sabe?, ¿Cómo sabe que no tengo un quirk? –la mire detenidamente-

No lo sabía, solo lo supuse… -me golpeo con su bastón-

EY!, eso duele anciana –una venita creció en mi frente-

Cuida ese vocabulario jovencita, debes ser más cuidadosa con tu cuerpo y más si no tienes manera de defenderte, ya he tenido bastante con muchachos revoltosos que creen que por tener quirks son invencibles, no puedo ahora también salvar a jóvenes imprudentes que aun sin tener uno saltan a la acción como idiotas –me regaño, yo simplemente hice un puchero, hacía tiempo que alguien no me trataba como niña pequeña- está bien, por hoy eso es todo. Puedes retirarte y espero no tener que volver a verte en estas condiciones, ¿está bien?

Si, si…. Tendré más cuidado para la próxima recovery girl y… gracias –hice una reverencia y abrí la puerta-

Pequeña... ¿cuáles son los nombres de tus padres? –me detuve y la voltee a ver-

Yo no tengo padres… -susurrando eso, me fui-

*FIN FLASHBACK*

¿Por qué me habrá preguntado por ellos? –Concentrada en eso choque con alguien en medio del pasillo-

Tss… que torpe –Era la voz de un chico- Oye tú, fíjate por donde caminas.

Levante mi mirada y lo vi, era un chico de cabello morado y levantado como un payaso.

¿A quién le dices torpe idiota? –Me levante sin molestarme en disculparme- será mejor que TU te fijes por donde caminas, payaso –molesta con la situación pase por al lado de él chocando mi hombro con su hombro, pero no contaba con que el me agarraría de la muñeca para detenerme-

Eso no es cortes tonta –me apretó la muñeca logrando que hiciera una mueca de dolor, al ver mi rostro lo aflojo- no parece que seas de aquí, no tienes el uniforme y hasta donde tengo entendido nadie tiene permitido visitas especiales, entonces me pregunto cómo alguien tan torpe puede colarse a la escuela más vigilada de Japón.

Pues déjame decirte que no es tu problema, ahora si me sueltas podre irme de este lugar- forcejee para que me soltara pero unos gritos llamaron nuestra atención, al final del pasillo había un chico de pelo verde escapando de algo que parecían ser…

¿Bombas? –

Agáchate –con un empujón caí al suelo con el chico de pelo morado encima mío mientras una poderosa explosión destruyó el pasillo, mis ojos no lo podían creer esa escuela definitivamente no era de personas cuerdas- ¿estás bien? –pregunto con el rostro demasiado cerca, no pude evitar sonrojarme-

Claro que sí, ahora apártate –lo aparte de un manotazo, y me levante- esta escuela es de dementes…

Tss… puede que tengas razón –el chico de pelo gracioso hizo lo creo fue una pequeña sonrisa, eso no lo esperaba- será mejor que te vayas antes de que hagas daño.

Eso iba hacer –Le saque la lengua y me aleje de aquel chico. Escuela rara, quien sabe qué tipo de personas estudian acá.

Ella es muy rara… pero linda – Shinsō se tapó el rostro con una de sus manos- pero que estoy diciendo, es una tonta que no sabe modales, aunque puede que ya encontré alguien con quien divertirme –sonrió levemente-

.

.

.

¿qué les pareció? 3


End file.
